


夜话

by AkimichiRIE



Series: Nomin daily pwp [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkimichiRIE/pseuds/AkimichiRIE
Summary: 诺民的现实向小日常【深夜小日常】结尾有惊喜-------------我本质只是个官能写手罢辽





	夜话

罗渽民正一个人躺在床上放空，房间门突然被打开又合上，李帝努走进来掀开他的被子，把自己往他床上一扔，整个床垫受到冲击上下波动了几下。罗渽民回头看他，刚染回黑色的头发还带着洗完澡之后刚吹干的些许潮气，垂在眼前，挡住了一边眼睛，看起来有点不开心的样子。

罗渽民能感觉到他这几天有点不开心，但感觉只是有一点点，他没主动来找他所以他也就没主动问。他这一点还是和小时候一样，偶尔总会因为各种原因会有点小情绪，其实就是想要罗渽民哄哄，有时候过一阵就好了，但是多数时候他会一直持续那种微妙的状态。有时候罗渽民在想，这是不是其实是一种吸引他注意力的方式。

他伸手打开自己那侧的床头灯，重新面朝李帝努躺下，拨开了一点他的刘海，然后又挪得离他近了一点，以那种一贯专注又温柔的目光注视着他。

李帝努抬眼跟他对视了不到一秒，又垂下视线，  
“你冰箱里那个布丁真的不是我吃的。”

罗渽民忍不住笑了出来，伸出一只手捧着他的脸，让他看着自己，  
“我知道，早上就说清楚了嘛，而且我也没生气呀。”  
“你想说的就只是这个吗？”

渽民的手被他抓着挪开了，转而被他握在手里。  
当然不是这个，他们其实都知道李帝努到底想说什么，前几天被误会自己一个人玩游戏而抛下他跟仁俊一起玩拼图，还玩了三个多小时的拼图。

才不止两个多小时，明明是三个多小时，渽民回来睡觉的时候他看了时间的，所以记得清清楚楚。

但是他当然不会直说，因为其实这也不是什么特别的大事，只是他心里就是莫名有点闷闷不乐，虽然渽民当时也很快意识到他可能没在玩游戏而为他辩解了。

但他心里就是有点过不去的别扭，希望总是能得到渽民最多的注意力，这种这么幼稚的理由说出来有点丢人，确实不应该是他一个成年人该做出来的事情。

罗渽民当然知道他内心这些小九九，这么多年了李帝努什么性格，心里会想什么，他再了解不过。见他一直不出声渽民也不再逗他了，抽出被抓着的手，拉近他的脸迅速地在他唇上啄了一下，以示他的理解和安慰。

“别生气啦，下次玩的时候会记得问问你的。”  
“好吗？”

“嗯。”  
李帝努低低的应了一声。

刚刚那一下不仅让他那点小别扭烟消云散，还把一些本来没有的念想给撩了起来。

他重新拉近二人的距离，有点急切地再次吻上了渽民。手顺着他的下颌线一路抚到后颈，在渽民张开嘴放他把舌头伸进去的时候，手上使了点劲把他更按向自己加深了这个吻，灵活的舌互相交缠，难舍难分。

稍微变换着角度的时候也没能让渽民得到喘息的时间，激烈的纠缠过程中产生丰盈的唾液来不及下咽，从渽民的嘴角溢出些许，顺着流畅的线条在脖子一路向下蜿蜒。

这让渽民觉得有点痒，他忍不住轻笑着瑟缩了一下，让李帝努放开他。

两个人都有点喘，李帝努半撑起身体，看着他伸手抹去了脖子上的透明液体，感到莫名的口渴，忍不住吞咽了一下并不实际存在的口水。

再次上前之前，却被阻止了，“我先去洗个澡吧。”渽民看向他笑着说，然后下床往外面的浴室去了。

但他很快就回来了，身上带着明显的沐浴露香气，头发也只是简单的吹了一下，带着一点湿气。

他把房内的灯关掉了，在床边迅速把衣服脱掉之后爬上床，和李帝努一起合力把他的衣服也除净。虽然平时李帝努有把衣服叠整齐放好的习惯，但是今天却顾不上那些，只稍微整了整放在了床头。

他们有一段时间没有亲密过了，不免都有点紧张，李帝努顺着罗渽民躺下的动作跪在他双腿之间的时候，明显感觉他其实有点僵硬。

但是却也有压抑不住的兴奋，因为罗渽民的手已经先他一步抚上了自己半硬的器官，使他忍不住发出了低沉的喘息。

罗渽民借着透过窗帘的一点月光看他皱起的眉，和隐忍的上唇线条，感觉他也抚上了自己的器官。不可否认的是，他感觉自己的身体特别兴奋，他试图通过仰起头克制自己的气息，这让他觉得很奇妙，仿佛李帝努的手就有什么魔力，和他自己的手带来的感觉非常的不一样。

李帝努其实也有这种感觉，他努力在罗渽民带给他的快感中回神，伸手把枕头拿过来垫在他的腰下面。

罗渽民有点不好意思地调整了一下姿势，让腰下的枕头位置更合适。然后就感觉到李帝努的手指伸了进来，他右手抚弄着自己的器官，左手中指很顺畅地探进了罗渽民自己在浴室简单扩张润滑过的穴道。

“嗯？你已经……？”李帝努对此有点意外。  
“嗯嗯……所以你可以快一点……”他有点不想继续这个对话，头转向一侧过，把手从他已经变得硬挺而灼热的器官上收回，暗示他可以快点，每次前戏步骤都让他觉得有点羞耻而磨人，所以这次他干脆自己先做好准备工作。

但是李帝努还是坚持再确认他的扩张程度，罗渽民甚至感觉他在确认自己的前列腺位置，他总是有意轻按那个位置，让自己的尾椎乃至腰部附近泛起阵阵奇异的感觉。

在宿舍最麻烦也最讨厌的一点是，要尽量控制自己的声音，而这是很难的，罗渽民感觉过了可能得有好几分钟，李帝努终于抽出了手指，扶着自己的器官，缓慢而坚定地进入了他。

彻底插入之后，事情有时候就不是他们二人能控制得了的了，少年人的身体敏感又热切地互相渴求。

罗渽民能感觉到李帝努臂弯架起了自己的双腿，身体稍微压向他，使进入的程度变得更深。

他也能感觉得到他的进出速度好像有点失控，就像他也能感觉到自己身体里收缩抽搐的频率有点失控。其实他觉得因为速度和深度有点过大而比平时更痛一点，但是难以否认的是，快感比平时也更强烈，罗渽民忍不住张开嘴发出有点颤抖的喘息。

过了一阵，李帝努放下了他一侧的腿，把他另一侧的抬起来放到了肩上，然后慢慢下压，使他整个人彻底向他打开，随着两人的靠近，互相的呼吸声也听得更加真切。

这仿佛成为了李帝努助兴的点，罗渽民感觉他每次在他最深处停留的时间变长了，转而把注意力放在专攻他那个最脆弱也最能让他快乐的点。张开嘴让罗渽民感觉难以克制自己不发出呻吟，所以他闭上嘴咬紧牙关，双手忍不住揪紧了身下的床单，但是却还是从鼻腔泄露出一点粘糯的鼻音。

李帝努慢慢俯下身去吻他，他良好的柔韧性使得这个动作进行得很顺畅。

唇舌再度纠缠的同时，李帝努拉过他的手让罗渽民攀上他的背，然后自己单手支撑身体，另一只手沿着他的腰线向下，抚弄他被夹在二人之间的硬挺。

快感突然变得强烈，让罗渽民甚至感觉腰部以下的身体已经不受自己的控制，前后夹击的快感过于强烈，他感觉自己就像一叶在海上随着海浪起伏的小舟，却突然被海啸抛上云端。

他从鼻子哼出半是抗议半是快乐的声音，但是那大概率其实都是快乐，因为李帝努虽然感受到渽民在他背上的手骤然用力，指甲随短却也还是陷入他背上的皮肤，刮擦得他的背上有点火辣辣的痛，但是他的身体却总是随着动作骤然用力收缩，下面不知道是润滑还是什么别的液体，随着快速的动作有点起沫，发出一塌糊涂的粘腻声音。

罗渽民能感觉自己今天好像特别湿，有点失控，有点过度，但是却贪恋那种直冲天灵盖的强烈快感。两个人的动作太过合拍，无言的默契让他们总能知晓对方的需求，然后迅速使对方得到满足。

高潮来得太突然，罗渽民只来得及侧过头从湿吻中挣扎出来，却来不及出声说话，他本来想让李帝努稍微慢一点，但是却已经猝不及防被送上云端，白浊喷溅在两人的胸腹之间。

他后面的剧烈收缩，让李帝努也猝不及防地射了出来。

平复了一阵呼吸之后，他放下了罗渽民的腿，慢慢退了出来，却发现今天忘记带套而且内射了，难怪今天的感觉特别强烈，但事后清理会给渽民带来很多麻烦。

他有点懊恼地开口“渽民，对不起，我……”  
“没事，真的没事，你过来躺会儿吧。”  
罗渽民知道他说的是什么，他其实刚开始就发现了，那种肉贴肉的实在的感觉跟往常的体感确实非常不一样，但是偶尔一次其实也没什么关系，毕竟因为繁忙的行程两人做的频率其实真的不高。

李帝努顺着渽民的动作躺在了他的身侧，揽着他的腰，身体却悄悄往后挪了一点，试图掩饰他其实还没有尽兴的事实。

他的脸靠在渽民的肩头，出了一层薄汗的皮肤散发着一点温热的味道，他用唇代替双手，缓慢地抚摸着他的皮肤，微咸的汗液带给他新鲜的感觉，轻吻逐渐变成吮吻和舔吻，一路从肩侧到锁骨，经过修长的脖颈，最后又吻在了一起。

事后的轻吻总是温情，但逐渐深入之时也会让人燃起新一轮的欲望。

他们抚摸着对方的身体，小腿磨蹭纠缠着，在床上翻滚了几个来回，被子被卷起来，两个人被包裹成一条巨大的蚕宝宝。

罗渽民伏在李帝努身上，与他额头相抵，两个人鼻尖相触摩挲，距离极近，却不接吻，享受着这种skinship，紧贴的胸膛可以感受到两颗心脏在以相同的频率跳动。

李帝努的手揽着身上人的腰，缓慢地抚摸着他的背，感受他紧致光滑的肌肤下暗藏着力量的肌肉线条。罗渽民的体脂率比他稍微要高一些，所以有时候看起来更壮，但说实话手感更美妙。

虽然他很想再继续，但是他觉得时间不算早了，渽民一般没有晚睡的习惯，何况等一会儿占用浴室的时间应该不会短。

于是他看着渽民目光灼灼的双眼，只憋出了这么一句，  
“渽民，我们起来洗澡去吧。”

罗渽民被他逗笑了，突然喷笑的气息撒在他脸上，不怀好意地向下伸手握住他明显不是想罢休的状态的器官，“Jeno呀，都这样了，你这是想结束的状态吗？”

事实是，李帝努不想。

罗渽民从他身上下来背朝他侧躺的时候，李帝努一条腿插进他两腿之间，自动自觉开始新一轮的进犯。

罗渽民引导着他已经变得硬挺的器官，纵容他再次进入自己，已经做过一轮的身体比起刚开始的时候更放松，所以很轻易地就能插入直到最深处。

两人同时发出爽利的叹息。

他好像特别喜欢这个体位，罗渽民后知后觉地想，每次深入都会连带着大腿一起发力，穿过腋下抓住肩膀的手把他往下压。因为不像刚才那样急切，进出的频率明显慢于早前，但是那种肉体之间包裹抽拉的感觉却更为强烈。

比起激烈而直接的快感，这种轻歌曼舞式的性爱带来更多精神上的享受，那种不急于登顶的余裕与从容，使人更专注于灵肉合一的愉悦。

罗渽民反手抓住在亲吻他颈侧的李帝努的脑袋，手指插进他的发间梳理他的发根，流连过他眉眼和鬓角，最后又跟他吻在一起。绵长又细腻的吻，交换的呼吸也变得湿热。

这并不是个深入的吻，但却因为身体内部持续的温和撞击使他感觉有些难耐地皱起眉。

刚分离一秒的唇又被李帝努追逐着重新吻住。

紧贴的脊背和胸膛因为汗液变得越发粘腻，但谁也不想从这密不透风的怀抱中抽离。

温吞的快感持续的积累，使得高潮前的平台期变得格外漫长，堆积起来的感觉像把他逐渐推上越来越窄的险峰之巅，畏惧坠落，却又期待坠落。连罗渽民自己也没发现，几颗生理性的泪珠悄悄从眼角溢出，在他张大嘴努力喘息的时候，随着他的动作隐入发间。

是了，这种感觉。

高潮前的一瞬，他的世界在无限的下落的失重感中仿佛变成一出只能听到心脏剧烈搏动的默剧，大脑好像已经停止思考，紧接着就是那种难以言喻的，席卷全身的爆发一般的快感。

他感觉自己的身体不住地蜷缩，身后的人还在做最后的冲刺，延长了他那种剧烈的感觉，在黑暗的室内仿佛却看见了刺眼的光芒。

回过神来的时候，他们两人已经回复到平躺的状态，急促的呼吸渐渐回到原来的速率，整个人有一种奇异的放松的感觉，又或许是一种由内而外餍足的感觉。

罗渽民翻身枕在李帝努的手臂上，享受着被他抚摸发尾的感觉。

一时之间，两人无言，这种微妙的氛围让他们无需言语也能感受到那种由爱意填满的惬意与愉悦。

\-----------------------------------------------------

在罗渽民差点睡着之前，被李帝努叫醒了，稍微穿好了衣服，半拖半抱着一起进了浴室。

终于重新变得清爽之后，罗渽民先他一步出了浴室。李帝努出来的是发现他蹲在抽屉旁边不知道翻找些什么，见他来了让他先别穿上衣坐在客厅沙发上等他一下。

李帝努正疑惑地坐下，见他拿着一支软膏过来，突然有点明白过来他这是要干什么。

应该是洗澡的时候看到背上的抓痕了，其实也不怎么严重，李帝努有点不好意思的挠了挠头，虽然他是被不小心挠了，但是这要怪好像也还是只能怪他自己。

“疼吗？”渽民问他。  
温热的手指抹开了背上微凉的药膏，“不疼。”，李帝努抬起头给了他一个有点傻兮兮的笑，两只眼睛弯弯的，像刚升起的新月。

朴志晟也没想到今天晚上睡前水喝太多导致他要起夜，他睡眼惺忪地打开房门却发现客厅灯亮着，他奇怪地走近，看到的却是这样的场景。他眨了眨眼，发现Jeno哥后背的痕迹并不是他的幻觉，一瞬间他堂皇了。

渽民哥及时回过头来，跨步到李帝努的背后，“未成年人，非礼勿视。”

如梦初醒的小星星，花了一秒的时间把差点掉下去的下巴收好，一溜烟似的溜进卫生间紧紧地关上了门。

等他再从卫生间出来的时候，客厅又恢复了黑暗，好像一切如常，什么也没发生。

他关上卫生间的灯，疑惑地摸了摸眉心，又回去继续睡觉了。


End file.
